My True Blood Stories
by SecretEyes
Summary: Here's what I have so far for my TB stories.
1. Bloodbound (Bill's POV)

True Blood (Bill's POV) "Blood Bound"

Characters: Bill, Eric, Sookie, and Pam

Summary: Set in S4. Bill and Eric are still feuding. Can Sookie stop them from fighting over her? In the meantime, Pam has her own plans. What will happen? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Bill/Sookie/Eric

Eric (Sire)/Pam (Childe)

It's a dark night in Bon Temps, as I head towards the Stackhouse residence. I know she's still mad at me for trying to kill Eric, but I did it because I love her. I won't let him take her away from me. I can't. I won't. I've worked so hard to keep her as safe as she can be in this world.

As soon as I walk onto the porch, his scent hits me like lightning in a storm. I can't walk in there, though. The last time I had been here, she had revoked my invitation to come in freely. I see through the screen door that Eric isn't the only one there. His scent had somehow covered up hers. Pam is there and Eric is arguing with her. I'm not sure what it's about. I came into the conversation at the wrong time. Sookie is there. She's a few inches away from them, standing behind Eric. It looks like Pam has a plan of her own. Whatever it is, it's something involving Sookie.

I open the screen door and it makes a small squeak.

Sookie looks at me.

"Bill?"

"Sookie."

Pam pushes Eric and he lands on the top of the stairs. With Eric out of the way, Pam lunges towards Sookie.

"Sookie, invite me in," I order quickly, fangs out.

"Come in," she says quickly.

That's as much of an invitation as any. With vampire speed, I grab Pam from behind and throw her off of Sookie. She lands against a wall.

I help Sookie to her feet.

"Sookie."

"Bill."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

She smiles.

I smile back, her arms around my neck and my hands on the sides of her waist. I softly kiss her and she kisses back. We kiss for about five minutes before Pam throws me hard into the wall and stairs. I wince in pain when my head hits the stair post.

"Bill!" I hear Sookie yell out over the headache I suddenly have.

Before I can recover, Pam grabs me by the throat, lifting me to my feet. I grab her throat too and we fight, using all that we have.

Eric stands by Sookie, an arm around her, gently kissing the side of her neck.

I pull Pam off me and I snarl at her. She snarls back and then flees at vampire speed.

I speedily throw Eric off Sookie.

"Get off of her. Don't touch her," I order in anger and protectiveness.

"Bill!" Sookie says.

Eric pushes me to the floor and pins me there.

"Eric!" she says. "Stop it!"

"She's as much of mine as she is yours," he says.

"She'll never be yours."

"Eric! Bill! Stop it! Both of you!" she yells at us.

I stop and get to my feet, as well does Eric.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," I apologize to her.

When we're alone for the night, we kiss over and over. This means we have made up and are getting back together.


	2. My Saver

True Blood "My Saver"

Characters: Jason Stackhouse, Sookie Stackhouse, and unnamed nurse

Summary: S4E where Jason nearly dies because of a Werepanther.

Pairings:

Jason/Sookie (family)

It was a dark night, as Jason Stackhouse finally staggered through the woods and onto the side of the road, sweaty and cut with bloody Werepanther scratches. But then he was too weak to go any further and collapsed onto the side of the road. He was so weak, he finally closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

It was a beautiful day, as Sookie Stackhouse walked outside her house and got into her truck, all dressed up for work. She started the engine and drove onto the road. She was heading to Merlottes where she worked. She had the afternoon shift today.

Half an hour later, she pulled over to the side of the road, seeing someone lying on the side of the road. When she stopped, she saw that it was her brother.

"Oh my God, Jason!" she exclaimed.

She jumped out of the truck and closed the door. Then she ran towards and knelt down beside her older brother. She rested a gentle hand on the side of his face.

"Jason? Jason, can you hear me?" she called to him.

She softly slapped his cheek.

"Come on, Jason. Wake up," she said.

Jason slowly opened his eyes with blurry vision, to see his sister.

"Sookie?" he whispered.

She took his hand.

"We need to get out of here," she told him.

And with that, she helped him to his feet, arm around him, and lead him to the truck.

Once he was inside the truck and she was too, she drove in the opposite direction of work. Instead, she drove to the hospital where they could actually help him. At least, she thought they could. Most people knew about vampires and whatnot and how to help people if they were attacked.

"Jason, what happened?" she asked.

"Werepanther," he said.

"Were what?" she questioned, unable to wrap her head around what that type of thing was.

"It's like a werewolf, but a big cat."

"Alright. I'm taking you to the hospital. They can help you," she said.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Thanks, Sook," he said softly.

God, she prayed he wouldn't die on her. He was her brother. Her only family. If anything happened to him, she didn't know what she would do. No wonder he hadn't been able to answer any calls in the last few days. He had been in trouble with a Werepanther. Maybe more than one Werepanther. If Werepanthers were like werewolves and ran in packs, maybe he had had to deal with a whole pack of Werepanthers.

She looked over.

"Hang in there, Jas," she pleaded.

A few hours later, she was waiting in the waiting room for news on how his condition was.

A nurse came up to her.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He'll be okay, Sookie. You found him in time. Werepanthers don't turn. A Werepanther can't turn a human into a Werepanther. It never works."

"Thanks," Sookie said. "Can I see him?"

"Yes. In fact, he'll be out of here shortly. He's a fighter," the nurse said.

Sookie smiled.

"Yeah. He is."

The nurse led her to his room and then left them to be alone.

"Hey, Sook," he said.

"Hey, Jas," she greeted back to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. Thanks."

"You're welcome. We should go home. The nurse said you're free to go."

"Great. You know me. Not much of a thriller for hospitals."

"I know it," she commented.

So he got dressed and they left together like the happiest brother and sister siblings, as if they were both just normal humans. But Sookie wasn't some normal human. She didn't know what she was. She had this sudden urge when she was in trouble to do whatever it was she did and light came out of her hands. To top it off, she was a telepath, excluding when it came to vampires. Vampires she couldn't read minds. But she could read everybody else's minds.


	3. There Will Be Blood

True Blood: There Will Be Blood

Characters: Sam, Emma, Luna, shooters, and Sookie

Summary: Just a one-shot. Sam gets shot, instead of both Sam and Luna. Will he be okay? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Sam/Luna

Sam/Sookie (friendship)

It was a dark night, as Sam Merlotte left his girlfriend, Luna's house, who had a little girl named Emma about six years old. Luna and Sam were shape shifters and Emma's dad, before being shot, had been a werewolf. They didn't know what Emma was. She hadn't phased just yet. They only knew that when she did, she would phase shifter or wolf.

"Hey, shifter!" one of the masked human men in a truck called to Sam.

Sam looked at them and knew what was going to happen. He started running back towards Luna and Emma's house, as they fired their guns.

Half way there, he fell onto his side and rolled onto his back in pain.

Luna could only watch Sam from the window inside in fear. She wanted to run towards and help Sam, but she was no use to Sam if she got hurt, too.

The gunshots had woken Emma up. Emma left her room and went to the living room, wanting to know what was happening.

"Mommy?" Emma said, her brown teddy bear in her arms. Emma wore her pink pj's.

Luna turned around and knelt down at eye level with her daughter, who stood infront of her now.

"Emma, I need you to go back to bed. Please," she told her gently.

Emma obeyed her mother.

After the shooting ceased and the men drove off, she left the house, running towards him.

"Sam!" she yelled, as she ran.

A few moments later, she knelt beside him and looked down at him, seeing the damage. He had been shot in the left leg, right side, abdomen, and left shoulder.

"Luna," he said in pain.

Half an hour later, he was being rushed down the halls of the Bon Temps hospital.

Sookie Stackhouse was at home sitting at the kitchen table, finishing up her mug of coffee, when the house phone rang. She got up and answered it, standing infront of the sink.

"Sookie, it's Luna. Something happened to Sam. You better get to the hospital," Luna told her.

"What happened?"

"Some men wearing masks shot him."

"I'm on my way."

Sookie hung up, grabbed her jacket, and headed out of the house towards her truck.

Sookie walked up to the front desk at the Bon Temps hospital.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could see Sam Merlotte."

The gal told her where he was.

"Thank you."

A few minutes later, Sookie walked into his room, closing the door softly behind her and going to stand by his bed.

"Sam?" she called gently.

He looked at her.

"Hey, Sookie. What are you doing here?" he greeted her.

"Coming to see you. Luna called me."

He slowly sat up in bed and winced when he did.

"What's exactly going on?" she asked him.

"I think some people are after shifters. They killed three of them before tonight. And they tried to kill me. You have to find out who. I can't do anything while I'm in here. And please keep Luna and Emma safe. Don't let whoever they are hurt them. The only thing I know is that they're human."

"I will," she promised him.

He watched as she left the room.

THE END


	4. Save Us

True Blood: Save Us

Characters: Sookie, Bud, Bud's wife, Sam, Luna, Emma, Bill, Eric, Arlene, Arlene's husband, Jessica, Hoyt, creature-killing guys, former Sargent,

Summary: There are people out there killing off all creatures they can. Sam and Luna were shot in the process and put in the hospital. Now Sam is well enough to do the job. But when Sookie and Hoyt go missing, will anyone know where to look? Will they be able to find them in time? Will Sookie and Hoyt be okay? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Bud/Bud's wife

Bill/Sookie/Eric

Arlene/Arlene's husband

Jessica/Jason/Hoyt

It was a dark night, as Bud and his wife watched Hoyt and Sookie in the barn. Both were out cold and in the pen where the pigs were. The pigs were starting to chow down on them.

Jason and Andy rushed in, guns raised.

Bud's wife attacked, but Andy shot her down dead.

"It's over, Bud," Andy told him.

Bud attacked and Jason shot him.

Both cops put their weapons away, as Luna and Sam got Hoyt and Sookie out of the pen.

"Jason," Luna said, kneeled beside Sookie, who now lay there infront of the pen a distance from where Hoyt lay.

"Sook," Jason said, going to his sister.

Jessica was knelt by Hoyt, scared for him.

Half an hour later, they all watched as an ambulance drove off with Hoyt. Sookie was alright now. Hoyt was the one in bad condition. But they had Faith that he would be alright, too.


	5. Hopeless (revised)

True Blood: Hopeless (revised)

Characters: Eric, Bill, Sookie, Alcine, Russell, men in black with guns, and unknown werewolves

Summary: Just a one-shot. What if Bill and Eric hadn't glamoured Sookie and Alcine to forget last night?

Pairings:

Eric/Sookie/Bill

Alcine/Sookie

It was a dark night, as Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman, Bill Compton, and Alcine the werewolf walked through the old house. They were in search of the vampire named Russell. The vampire authorities wanted him in custody. Bill and Eric had to find him by dawn, or they would suffer the true death.

They stood just outside a room, seeing Russell laying on a bed, not yet up to his full strength.

Suddenly, Alcine was dragged from the room. He yelled in pain, as a wolf drug him. Then, a moment later, he phased into a wolf and attacked his attacker. Now it was wolf against wolf.

In the next moment, wolves came from closed doors of graves in the cement wall. The wolves ran at and started attacking Bill, Eric, and Alcine.

Sookie watched, as it all happened so fast, all around her, before setting eyes on Russell, standing against a wall.

Russell was instantly just inches infront of her. He grabbed her, fangs out. Before he could do anything, she shot light out of her hands, which through him against a wall.

Russell laughed.

The wolves, excluding Alcine, were dead on the floor in human form.

Eric was knelt just inches infront of Russell, a crow bar raised in hand, fangs out.

"I'll be the last you ever see."

Bill stood over him.

"Don't kill him. They want him alive. You may want to die after 3,ooo years, but you can't decide that for me."

After a moment, Eric put his fangs away and stood up.

A moment later, men in black and with guns came in. They grabbed Russell and took him away.

THE END


	6. The Rescue

True Blood: The Rescue

Characters: Bill, Eric, Russell, Sookie, Jason, Faeries, Jessica

Summary: What if Bill and Eric hadn't drank the blood of Lilith? Russell goes in search of Sookie and other Faeries. Can Bill and Eric leave the premises to go stop Russell? Will Jessica and the others be able to come to the rescue in time? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Bill/Sookie

Eric/Sookie

Jessica/Jason/Hoyt

It was a dark night, as Russell stood outside the Faerie club. All the faeries, including Sookie, watched as Russell killed the eldest of the faeries. Now he could see them. Jason was knocked out on the ground a few feet away under a tree.

"He can see us," Sookie's cousin commented.

"Come on out, Sookie," Russell said, looking at her, ready to kill her so he could walk in the sun without any problems.

Meanwhile, both male vampires were on their way to find Russell to keep him from killing her. They loved Sookie too much to let her be killed by anything, much less Russell. They knew the clock was ticking to save her. Jessica was already off to go find them herself. She had left way before they had. Jess would do anything for any of them. Especially, Sookie. She was her best friend now days. Jess would protect Sookie with her life, as Eric and Bill would do too.

Sookie looked at the faeries and then out at Russell. She had to do something. He only wanted her, as far as she knew. He would kill anyone to get to her. So she stepped out of the club and slowly walked towards him.

When he ran towards her, she shot light at him, which made him fall to the ground.

Bill and Eric soon arrived at the place.

Jess saw Jason and knelt down beside him to make sure he was okay, or going to be okay.

Russell ran towards her.

Bill and Eric worked together to protect her with their lives, and Russell fought back.

In the end, they killed Russell and Jason was alright. So everybody lived happily ever after.

THE END!


End file.
